An electronic cigarette in related art usually includes a cartridge, an atomizer device and a power source device. The atomizer device includes an insulated air flowing pipe and an atomizer assembly disposed on the air flowing pipe. Heating members of the atomizer assembly are respectively in electrical connection with two electrodes of a battery device for heat generation. This electrical connection method is complicated in assembling, and causes increase in both labour power and manufacture cost.